


Puppy's First Checkup

by Arendellecitizen



Series: Girls Of Deeburgh [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy - Freeform, Smut, puppies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Fareeha takes her new puppy to the vets, Angela is the new vet who takes care of the pup. (Pharmercy, Fluff, Modern AU, Smut later on)





	Puppy's First Checkup

Fareeha Amari walked into the Deeburgh veterinary clinic one morning, holding a small puppy in her arms. She had adopted her little friend some weeks ago and now that he was used to her apartment, Fareeha wanted to make sure the pup was healthy.

As she walked to the reception desk, a young woman with blonde hair greeted her. "Hello, I am Dr Angela Ziegler. How may I help you today?"

"My name is Fareeha Amari," Fareeha introduced herself. "My pup is due for it's first checkup."

Her puppy yipped at Angela happily.

"He's a happy one isn't he," Angela remarked.

Fareeha nodded.

"Well, follow me out into the theater and I'll begin the checkup," Angela explained. Angela and Fareeha walked down a small corridor, towards the operating theatre where the checkup would take place. "Is he your first pet?" Angela wondered.

"The first one since I moved out of my mother's place," Fareeha explained. "I grew up with a pair of great danes."

"I see," Angela acknowledged.

"Are you new here by any chance?"

"Why, yes I am," Angela admitted. "You know the clinic well?"

"I came here a lot with my mother with our dogs. I remember the names and faces of everyone who works here."

Angela giggled. "I suppose I'll have to make a good impression on you." The two of them entered the waiting room, and Fareeha sat on a stool while Angela lay the puppy on the table. "First, let's check your heartbeat, little one," Angela stated. She pulled out a stethoscope and placed the bell near the pups chest, feeling the soft "Ba-bum" sound of it's small heart. "Ah your heartbeat is good, now for your pulse." Angela placed her finger on the pups paw, feeling the pulse. "Good pulse, perfect for a young one like you."

The pup yipped again.

Angela chuckled. "Now comes the fun part." She took out a comb and started stroking the puppy's fur with it, straightening it's short, brown hairs.

The puppy sighed and made a whine to show it's content.

Fareeha then went over to a nearby tray, which contained a syringe and some medicine. "Are you going to give him this?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, he's going to need this injection to stop him getting some very very bad disease later in life."

"Could you spoon feed him the medicine?" Fareeha wondered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's just say… he doesn't like pointy things."

"What do you mean pointy things?"

"Well, I work as a journalist and while I was writing an article, he saw my pointy pen and freaked out, starting biting and clawing everything in sight. It took me ages to calm him down."

"I guess you took to typing then?"

"Yes, and removed every sharp object from my apartment."

Angela sighed. "Alright, but there is a lot of medicine I need to give him. Spooning it all will take some time."

Fareeha smiled. "Don't worry, take your time Doctor. As long as my boy is healthy, that's all that matters to me."

Angela went over to the puppy, having put some of the medicine on a spoon. "Here boy, you eat some of this."

The pup opened his mouth and Angela slid the medicine inside of it, very gently as to not damage his forming teeth.

Meanwhile, Fareeha was looking out of the window. It was a very warm summers day and the vet clinic didn't have the best air conditioning. She took off her shirt, revealing her sports vest underneath it, one that exposed her six pack abs. She had planned to go jogging later.

Angela then looked up at Fareeha, blushing. "She's cute."

"Who's cute?" Fareeha wondered, having overheard the young vet.

"Oh! Uh.. I said he's cute, the puppy, yes, that's what I meant."

Fareeha giggled. "You don't fool me, doctor. You called me cute and I know it."

"A-And what if I did?" Angela stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Fareeha then kissed Angela on the cheek. "I might invite you to dinner, my treat, for giving my boy the best first checkup ever."

Angela was bright red now. "Well…. I… Uh... " she sighed. "Okay, Dinner sounds good."

"Thank you, doctor," Fareeha responded. "Is my pup ready to go home?"

"Yes, he is, just let him rest for a bit when you get back home, so the medicine can run it's course."

Fareeha picked her puppy up. "Very well." As she began to walk out of the room, she gave Angela a wink. "I'll see you at six then, Angela."

The puppy yipped happily.

"You wanna say goodbye as well?" Fareeha asked.

The puppy nodded in agreement. Fareeha held the puppy up to Angela, and he then licked her face.

Angela then laughed. "I did not expect that on my first day."

"And yet your first day is our first date," Fareeha smirked as she left the clinic.

Angela blushed again. "Well, guess I had better find something nice to wear."

xXx

 

That evening, in an apartment on the 14th floor of a very tall residential building, Fareeha Amari was making preparations for dinner. She had a cute date coming round, and she wanted to impress her.

As the food was cooking in the oven, Fareeha went to her puppy and stroked his soft fur. He had been for his checkup and all the medicine had made him sleepy.

Fareeha smiled. "She did good with you, boy," she stated.

The doorbell then rang. Angela had arrived.

Fareeha went to the door and opened it, smirking. "Well, hello there, Doctor."

Angela Zeigler stood at the door, wearing a slender long red dress with matching gloves. "Sorry if this is a bit too fancy," she admitted, blushing slightly. "It's the best I could find."

"It looks lovely on you," Fareeha commented.

"Thank you," Angela said shyly. "Also, you forgot to tell me where you live, so trying to get here was a bit tricky for me since I live on the other side of town."

"Ah," Fareeha rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Angela accepted. "It didn't take me long to find your address anyway."

"Would you like to come in?" Fareeha suggested.

"Certainly." Angela entered the apartment and looked around. "Hmm, a bit small for my taste."

"It was the best I could afford," Fareeha told her. "But, once I get a promotion or a pay rise, I'll probably be able to avoid a penthouse or at least something bigger than this place ."

"You must get paid quite well," Angela remarked. "Do you work for a newspaper?"

"No, it's actually an online news site," Fareeha responded. "But the pay is really good."

"You are quite lucky then, Miss Amari."

"Fareeha, just Fareeha. Please, Only my mother uses my full name."

"Alright," Angela corrected herself. She then noticed the puppy sleeping in the corner. "Looks like the medicine did the trick."

"He's been asleep ever since we got back," Fareeha explained. "As soon as I put him down, he went out like a light."

Angela stroked the puppy's soft fur with her gloved hand. "They are so cute when they're sleeping."

Fareeha brought out the food for them, a large roast Beef, with salad on the side.

"Mmm, meaty," Angela remarked as she took a bite.

"You like Beef?"

"Oh yeah. Where I grew up in switzerland, we had Beef every night for dinner. Helped me grow big and strong."

"And quite beautiful," Fareeha added.

Mercy's face went red and she hid her face behind her glove.

Fareeha smiled and sat down in front of her. "So, you're from Switzerland?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you have an accent?"

"Well, I used to," Angela explained. "When I was very little. When I moved over to the states and went to medical school, I sort of lost it."

"Could you maybe do it for me?" Fareeha requested. "I bet it sounds cute."

Angela blushed and took a deep breath. "Like this?" She then said with a thick Swiss accent, which wasn't far off from a German one.

Fareeha giggled. "Too cute!"

"No it's not!" Angela denied, going red again.

"Yes, it is. You're like some cute German exchange student."

"Shut up!"

Fareeha laughed and nearly dropped her fork she was giggling so much.

Angela sipped some water as she ate her food. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Egypt," Fareeha replied.

"I had a feeling you were from somewhere in Africa," Angela admitted. "Your skin is quite dark, so some African parentage must have been in some part of your ancestry."

"Yeah, but I'm only half Egyptian. My dad was Canadian. I grew up in Toronto, but then moved to Cairo after my parents split up."

"Was it nice there? I've always wanted to go to Egypt."

"Beautiful place," Fareeha told her. "But it was very hot, like hotter than the surface of the sun."

"I'll have to pack a lot of sun cream when I go then," Angela giggled. "By the way, the food is really good."

"Thank you. Have you had any of the salad?"

"Yes, I have, although mashed potatoes is my preference."

"Well, I added the salad because I didn't know if you were a vegetarian, so if you didn't have the steak, You'd at least have something."

Angela blushed. "Aww, that's sweet of you."

"I wanted to make this perfect you, Angie," She said.

"Angie?"

"Do you mind if I call you that."

Angela closed her eyes and a warm smiled filled her cheeks. "Not at all, Fareeha."

Fareeha leaned to one side to a nearby radio and turned it on, the sound of jazz music filling the room.

Angela chuckled. "Is how you woo all girls?"

"Just the ones who call me cute," Fareeha winked, referring to how she had found out Angela was interested in her.

Angela reached out her hand. "Then Fareeha, would you like to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," she responded, taking Angela's hand. The two moved into the living room and started waltzing together, Angela resting on Fareeha's shoulder. Fareeha stroked her hair. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Angela?"

"Girlfriend?"

Fareeha nodded. "If it's too much for you, I understand."

Angela shook her head. "No, I accept your offer. I never want to be apart from you now, not after this good time you've been showing me so far."

Fareeha then looked at Angela in the eyes. "Then Angela Zeigler… I love you."

"And I love you too, Fareeha," Angela then stroked Fareeha's cheek.

Fareeha closed her eyes and leaned closer, puckering her lips.

Angela leaned forward as well as their lips joined in a soft kiss, before deepening into a more passionate one.

Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela, but the young blonde suddenly pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck.

"You are so sexy," she whispered, running her hand up Fareeha's shirt.

"You want me, don't you."

"Oh yes, I want you badly, sehr badly."

"Your German is so hot."

"Just like your abs," Angela moaned. "Fareeha, take me to your bed. I want to fuck you like a queen."

Fareeha then picked her lover up in her arms. "Whatever you wish, your majesty."

The two headed to the bedroom and Angela slid out of her dress, and removed her gloves, revealing her cute white underwear.

Fareeha stripped naked on the bed and lay on her back, gazing at Angela with adoration.

Angela crawled onto the bed like a small kitten, purring softly. She then knelt between Fareeha's legs, taking off her bra to reveal her breasts. "I know they're small, but I hope your like them."

"They are adorable, my little Swiss kitten," Fareeha said. "Just like you."

Angela then got down and saw Fareeha's pussy, all firm and closed up. "This looks delicious."

"It's yours," Fareeha smirked. "Take it if you want."

Angela started to lick Fareeha's pussy, tasting the folds in her mouth.

"Hnnng!" Fareeha grunted, biting her lip.

Angela kept licking, the taste of Fareeha was so good. It felt salty, yet the texture felt like she was licking the top of a bun, soft, yet so smooth.

Fareeha pressed Angela's head down, forcing her to eat more.

Angela didn't say anything. She just kept licking Fareeha's pussy. Every taste felt so good, the firmness, the softness of the inside. It all felt so delicious.

Fareeha knew she was close, but didn't say anything, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Angela kept on her assault, the licking continuing deeper and faster, touching every facet of Fareeha's inside.

Fareeha cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking as she came.

Angela licked the fluid from her lips and smiled. "You taste so good."

Fareeha looked at her, a seductive gaze in her eyes. "Angela, it's my turn now." Angela curled up in a submissive manner as Fareeha climbed on top of her. "Time for me, to fucking destroy you."

Angela blushed. "Oh my."

Fareeha then slid her fingers inside her, fingering her gently.

"Ohh…" Angela moaned faintly.

"You like that don't you, Angie?" Fareeha smirked, lustfully.

"Y-yes… more…"

"Oh I'll give you more," Fareeha responded. She started fingering her harder.

"Mmmm!" Angela bit her lip. "H-harder!" Angela had completely surrendered to Fareeha. She was under her complete control.

Fareeha then pounded Angela as hard as she could with her fingers, fisting her tenderly.

"Oh beat my meat!" Angela cried out.

Fareeha kept pounding, the pre-cum oozing down her fingers.

"Oh fuck, I'm close, so near, very near!" Angela moaned loudly.

"Come on, baby angel," Fareeha cooed as she fisted her lover. "Cum for me."

"N-no! I don't want to! It feels to good!"

"Cum. Now," Fareeha ordered, in a voice that sounded very dominating.

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Angela screamed in pleasure. Her concentration broke and she reached her climaxing, the juices soaking Fareeha's fingers.

Fareeha tasted the juice and smiled. "Lovely."

"M-may I have a taste?" Angela wondered.

"Sure, sweetie," Fareeha replied, softly. She held out two fingers and Angela sucked the liquid off them.

"It's so sweet," She commented.

"As sweet as you," Fareeha remarked.

Angela and Fareeha got into bed, cuddling one another. "Can I sleep her?" the blonde asked.

"Don't you have to go home?"

"No, I told my friend who's watching my place that I might be gone all night. It should be fine."

"Okay then," Fareeha replied, spooning Angela in her arms.

Angela sighed dreamily. "I hope I can be with you forever, Fareeha, after the fucking we just had."

"Me too," Fareeha replied, kissing her cheek. "Now, you get some rest, okay? I don't want you treating puppies with dark circles under your eyes."

Angela giggled. "I have a day off tomorrow, actually."

"Then I can just spend it all with you," Fareeha stated.

Angela rolled over and kissed her new girlfriend passionately.

Fareeha kissed back and smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The two then nestled beside each other, falling asleep as lovers.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ah Pharmercy, one of the purest yuri pairings out there. Another of my fav ships and one I was really happy to write about. This was originally two seperate chapters, but I decided to combine it into one big long one.

See ya next time!


End file.
